


Valentine's Morning

by cinnaviin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Thanatos is not a morning person, Valentine's Day, Well not really, Zagreus definitely is, idk i wanted to write something cute and simple for valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin
Summary: Zagreus wakes up earlier than Thanatos on Valentine’s morning and wow, Thanatos is pretty.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 47





	Valentine's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day! I wrote this quick little Thanzag piece for Valentine’s because I have nothing better to do :,D. Hope you enjoy!

The little bit of sunlight filtering through the curtains woke Zagreus up as usual. He opened his eyes slowly, still feeling half-asleep. He turned over to tuck himself back into bed, only to be met by another person's body. He blinked a few times to force himself awake, only to see Thanatos’ face.

He was still feeling sleepy, but smiled at Thanatos. The other boy was still asleep, his hair going over his closed eyes. Zagreus gently moved a few strands of hair out of the way to get a better look at Thanatos' peaceful face. He was breathing lightly, still fast asleep despite Zagreus’ movements. Thanatos wasn’t the heaviest sleeper, so it was a surprise to still see him asleep. Zagreus gently kissed him on the forehead before turning away and getting out of bed.

Zagreus loved getting up early and taking in the fresh morning sunlight. He’d even go out of his way to open the curtains every morning. On some days he’d go as far as going on morning jogs and things of the like.

Let’s just say, Zagreus is one hell of a morning person.

And so, he went ahead and opened the curtains in their bedroom, the sunlight now lighting up the entire room.

He stood there for a moment, now feeling nice and refreshed. He walked over to the bedside table quietly and turned on his phone. He notably checked the date and felt some sort of importance to it.

February 14th.

February 14th..?

It was Valentine’s day, how could Zagreus almost forget? He facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face. He couldn’t forget a day like this, especially not when he’s with the love of his life. He looked back out the window and then back to Thanatos, sleeping soundly in their bed.

Thanatos never really liked the morning. He preferred to sleep in and wake up way later than anyone else would. Obviously, with work and such, he’d force himself to wake up early and would always be grumpy. That is, until he’s had his coffee and a nice bite to eat. Then he would be a little less angry at everything in the world. 

Nevertheless, he is not the best morning person.

Zagreus knew this very well. It was one of Than’s days off, as well as Zagreus’, and he didn’t want to bother him. It wasn’t that early, but it was for Thanatos. He would only keep the curtains open for a little longer, he thought.

You see, today they had a whole date planned. They were going to go out, Zagreus’ choice on that one, and do cute things together. Obviously, Thanatos would prefer to stay home, so he planned out a movie night for the two of them. They had everything planned out in a way that the both of them would enjoy.

They were going to have a good time, and nothing was going to stop that.

Well, that is if Thanatos were awake.

They had quite a lot planned. Zagreus worried that they wouldn’t have the time to get through it all if they didn’t wake up early enough. He looked back at Thanatos once more, taking in the sight.

He didn’t want to bother Thanatos. I mean, he didn’t want to wake him when he looked so beautiful in his sleep. The sunlight bounced off his silver hair, illuminating it even brighter than before. His eyelashes were long and beautiful, Zagreus never got to look at them like this. Thanatos always got flustered when he would stare, immediately looking away. Now that he was asleep, he couldn’t look away. Zagreus chuckled lightly, taking in his partner's beauty.

He finally decided to close the curtains. He’d basked in the sunlight long enough to feel satisfied. He walked back over to their bed and laid down on his back. He thought that maybe it would be a better idea for the both of them to sleep in longer. On a day off like this, who could resist? 

Besides, Valentine’s day isn’t the only day you can do cheesy couple stuff on.

Zagreus turned onto his side and gently brought Thanatos closer to him, trying desperately not to wake him up. It seems as though Thanatos was having the best slumber of his life because he hadn’t woken up at all. Zagreus snuggled up into him and allowed himself to fall back asleep in his loved one’s arms.

Their date plans can wait. Cuddling is just as fun anyway.


End file.
